narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Oni Arts: Nine Ogre Rulers Ascension
|image=WOTAP1.jpg |kanji=神の鬼術: 九鬼皇天昇 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kami no Onijutsu: Kuoninō Tenshō |literal english=Divine Oni Arts: Nine Ogre Rulers Ascension |viz manga=Divine Oni Arts: Nine Demon Rulers Ascension |parent jutsu=The Way of the Evil Path |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Kekkei Mōra, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Shuten Dōji |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=The Divine Oni Chronicles: Shuten Dōji |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} is a unique discipline crafted by none other than the and is a calculative technique of the highest degree. Unlike most forms of ninjutsu, the Divine Oni Arts: Nine Ogre Rulers Ascension is a method that does not involve our concept of chakra but it does in a sense, require those with an untainted desire to rule and Shuten Dōji is a match. In truth, it unveils the secrets of Shuten Dōji’s hidden potential which was used during his conquest of the Land of Demons and is nothing short the oni’s true potential. Similar to the Eight Gates this technique allows the access of the oni’s true power as it is stemmed from two demonic entities that were represented throughout history as . Overview By allowing himself to be consumed by thoughts of anguish and despair rooted in the concept of evil, Shuten Dōji has developed technique that combines the aspects of The Way of the Evil Path and that of his own Divine Oni Arts into majestic technique that captivates even the sternest of dissenters. As the antipode to the The Path Gold Alignment techniques which focus on the transcendence beyond; life and death, the eternal laws of vibration, principles of gender, laws of duality, causal effects and the seven planes of existence--The Way of the Evil Path focuses on the degradation and corruption of those concepts. In a sense, the Way of the Evil Path focuses on both natural evil and moral evil. In essence, The Way of the Evil Path techniques describe that evil itself is a fundamental force in our existential planes and it is a concept that existed before the nativity of man. When combined with Shuten Dōji's own branch of techniques, the result is catastrophic and as such, can only be released in stages. The stages represent the nine realms of malevolent ascension and their forbearers which are the and is an opening to the . Ichiban-Daioni-ō-den this unsealing process grant's Shuten Dōji the ability to raise and utilize the |幽霊軍|Yūreigun}}. The Ghost Army was originally created by the despair only known as Mōryō. They are beings created from the earth itself and are highly resilient to conventional weapons such as swords, kunai along with shuriken. Their physical defense was the substance of legend and were quintessential tools for establishing Mōryō's . This ability allows for complete and unrestrained manipulation and creation of the Ghost Army housed within the underground catacombs of the Land of Demons. It is an essential technique that is instrumental in Shuten Dōji sovereignty over the Land of Demons. Niban-Daioni-ō-den is the second unsealing technique that allows Shuten Dōji to fully manipulate the essence of Mōryō. When speaking of the essence, this is uniquely regarding the corrupted soul that is Mōryō. Those shinobi whom are capable of manipulating their respective entity housed within them display a burlesque feint of control nevertheless, this is not the case for Shuten Dōji. With the restraint diminished, the oni can manipulate the soul of Mōryō to the same extent a shinobi can manipulate any combination of the 5 basic elemental natures. In theory, the levels of manipulation or ambiguously limitless. During Mōryō’s untimely destruction, his ethereal state was divided into a physical vessel and immaterial soul. His soul was sealed in the Land of Demons, and his body in the . Sanban-Daioni-ō-den is a technique that allows Shuten Dōji to create and manipulate weather via dark chakra and astral existential energy. This technique focuses completely on the notion and methodology of natural evil by The Way of the Evil Path. The natural disasters in regard to this technique are magnitudes beyond their counterparts in in a definitive destructive capacity. By exercising negative aspects of the user into the surrounding atmosphere, Shuten Dōji generates an exceedingly disastrous imbalance that can cause a variety of effects. In mere instants, Shuten Dōji can create enormous thunderstorms that ravage the landscape, massive tsunami's that appear to have no end and even turbulent windstorms that appear to on a level that is comparable to senjutsu. {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" |- | |- | By erupting his dark chakra and instilling his corrupted will into the atmosphere, Shuten Dōji creates the unique phenomenon known by only Asu Rashoujin as wicked energy. This wicked energy is essentially the negative influence of the oni and that of the earth itself combined together. Much like natural energy, this wicked energy is capable of influencing it’s surroundings on a scale that has never been perceived before. Though it is used sparingly due to the hellish drawbacks that it would inflict on the user, the advantages though are the harvesters dream. Even with the combination of dark chakra to nullify the repercussions, this wicked energy is still highly dangerous and impossible to perceive without Shuten Dōji’s power. This technique done by combining the aforementioned energies into a black sphere which is about the size of golf ball and allowing it to float into the air. The sphere is virtually unnoticeable to those unable to perceive charka which makes it all the more dangerous. Attempting to stop the sphere at this state is highly dangerous as when it makes contact with foreign chakra, the amount of energy present within it surpasses that of several of several senjutsu enhanced Tailed Beast Balls. When exerted into the atmosphere, eerie clouds of unprecedented ferocity forms together miles above the oni’s head and without much further notice, massive bolts of black lightning, shadowy ferocious winds and abysmal rains torrent down through the battlefield. So much rain is produced in this instant that a massive black tsunami appears the is hundreds of meters high storm over the area. Anything within the nearly all encompassing range of this tsunami is completely overwhelmed to of nothingness. The sheer amount of water produced by the abysmal tsunami is powerful enough to even drown creatures of titanic proportions and storm them asunder. At the same time this is happening, several massive dark tornadoes which are several miles high begin to draw up the massive amounts water present on the battlefield. The vacuum caused by the tornadoes rip through the atmosphere depriving any survivors of the tsunami of the oxygen supply. The scene is pure chaos. Bodies being flung around like playthings only to be struck down by the accompanying black lightning that this technique produces. This form of black lightning is unlike that of Darui’s method of black lightning as it is forged from evil desires and wicked energy. Each black lighting bolt is capable cracking mountains in two and even splitting apart the very ground to resemble earthquakes. The opponent is completely on the defensive from this technique and is unable to formulate and devise any kind of attack. Then to finish the technique, a massive sinkhole forms engulfing the entire battlefield. From here, the oni’s face in a manifestation of black clouds appears to look over the carnage which signifies the end of the technique. After twenty or so minutes, the fierce storm slowly dissipates and the expended energy returns to it’s original source. The scale of damage that this technique inflicts rivals the of the Tenpenchii technique utilized by the Ten-Tails and as such, it can only be used once per battle. It’s ironic how a technique with such disastrous results begins with a insubstantial sphere. (In progress) Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Mōra Category:SahaTo Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Yin-Yang Release